Our Legend Academia
by Fear Ripper
Summary: This year, U.A. is initiating it's "Class-C Initiative." Countries number one heroes send them proteges to represent their country at the worlds best hero course! This class full of outcasts and mischefes set out to be heroes, but during their time at U.A they become something else. Something More. This is the story of how they became Legends.
1. Chapter 1

(USA: Holywood, California)

Standing on the curb of an airport was a teenage boy of fifteen, standing at about 6.2ft tall. His short, wavy hair was snow white, eyes were a shining silver, with slightly tan skin. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, navy jeans, and dark purple sneakers. Around his neck were a pair of black headphones with light purple highlights outlining them.

He looked up at the airport with a smile. "Time for my adventure to begin."

"Alright, that all of it Cruz." a man behind him announced while unloading his car. Behind Cruz stood a man and a woman, who were presumably married. The man was the same height as Cruz, with short black hair, wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and brown slacks. Next to him was a woman with long, brown hair and wearing a nice white summer dress.

Cruz smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Jones."

"Now, are you sure this is what you want Cruz?" Mrs. Jones asked in concern. "The test only has a five percent passing rate, and there are plenty of hero programs here in America."

"I know, but none of them hold a candle to U.A. If I want my star to shine it's brightest, then that's where I need to go," Cruz replied before turning to the married couple. "Plus, there is a chance that I won't pass. Then I'll be back in your hair." He joked.

"Oh, don't say that honey. We love having you around." Mrs. Jones said.

Cruz's face grew a solemn smile, "I know and I like being with you guys too, but this is something I have to do. But just in case I do actually end up passing."

He walked forward and hugged the both of them. "Thank you, for everything. I know this was just foster care, but you two have been the closest things to a family I've had."

The couple returned his hug, with slight tears welling up in their eyes.

"We'll miss you, Cruz." Mr. Jones choked out.

After a few minutes, they broke the hug. Cruz turned to leave, but not before facing the Jones one more time with his index finger pointed to the sky.

"You better be watching, cause you're gonna see me up there! I'm gonna be number one!"

( **SMASH!** )

(London, England)

A white stretch limo was rolling down the streets of London. Within the limo sat a young man about fifteen years old, and his parents. The teenage boy stood at about 6 feet in height. His hair was a shining silver color with dark grey eyes. He wore a plain white polo shirt with black slacks, as well as black dress shoes.

His father looks like an older version of the teen, only he was wearing a suit along with his hair being black. His mother had the same silver hair and eyes, wearing a glamorous black dress.

"Now Robert, you've been training for this occasion. Getting into the U.A. hero course almost assures you to be a great hero." The father stated.

The mother nodded before adding her own thoughts. "Your father is right, son. When you get into U.A study hard. You'll be representing the family name. That's what you were born for."

The boy, now named Robert, nodded, "I understand mother, father." He replied in a rather stoic voice. The limo arrived at the airport, and the driver opened the door for Robert to exit.

While the driver was unloading Roberts luggage, his parents' windows slightly open only to reveal their eyes.

"Have a safe trip, son." His father said plainly. There was no hint of love or affection one would expect from their parents.

Robert mentally sighed, "I will." He replied.

( **SMASH!** )

(Musutafu, Japan)

It was early in the morning in Musutafu. While the sun was rising in the background, two people could be seen on a beach that was full of trash.

One was a young man that looked to be about fifteen, has round dark-green eyes, messy dark green hair with dark shadows, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks underneath his eyes. He was wearing work out attire that consisted of a white t-shirt and green track pants. This was Izuku Midoriya

Standing next to him was a very large man with a muscular and well-defined physique. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. He was also wearing work out attire, but with a black t-shirt and matching pants. This was Japan's greatest hero, All Might.

"Work hard young Midoriya! U.A. is the hardest hero course to get into. So that means…" All Might spoke to Izuku.

"It means I have to get my body ready for your quirk before then. The test is in ten months." Izuku finished.

"Not to worry Young Midoriya!" All Might cheered. "I've got you covered with my 'Aim to Pass American Dream Plan!' Now, where did I…?" He started checking his pockets.

"Are you looking for this?" A female voice came from behind them.

The two turned around to see a teenage girl of fourteen. Her long, teal blue hair was tied into twin tails. She wore a plain white t-shirt as well as navy blue jeans. This was Hope Toshinori.

"You left this on the counter before you left, Tou-san." Hope waved a paper packet in her hands.

"Ah! Perfect timing Hope!" All Might patted Hope on her head. "Young Midoriya, this is my adoptive daughter Hope!"

'A-A-All Mights daughter!?' Izuku thought frantically while fidgeting nervously.

Hope held her hand out to Izuku. "It's nice to meet you, Midoriya-san."

Izuku could only stand there, staring and fidgeting nervously. Making both father and daughter sigh.

"Well, Young Midoriya, Hope is here to work on your diet plan for the plan. She's a major health nut and always making sure I'm in tip-top shape!" All Might broke the silence.

"Well maybe if you were more aware of what you are eating, then you would have more hero time to use." Hope chastised her father. "Now, I just came to bring the list. I'll return later with a proper lunch for the both of you." With that, she left the duo to train.

Izuku stared at her retreating figure with a grin on his face.

"I finally talked to a girl!" Is what you are thinking right?" All Might said

Izuku looked shocked, "Wha-! H-How-!?"

"Your thoughts are written all over your face. Haha!" All Might laughed, before giving Izuku a dark look. "But that better be the only thoughts you have concerning my daughter."

"W-w-wha!? N-no. It's not like that!" Izuku panicked.

"Good!" All Might patted Izuku on the back. "Besides, you need to focus on your training. Both of you have the U.A. test to look forward too."

"Both of us? Does that mean..?"

"Of course! Hope is also applying for U.A. for the Hero course. I recommended her myself!"

Izuku looked confused, "If you recommended her, how come she needs to take the entrance exam?"

"I recommended her for something a little different. This year U.A. is implementing something new to the Hero Course. It's called the Class-C Initiative!"

( **SMASH!** )

Hey everyone. Cruz here. I probably know what you're all thinking. Just some random scenes with three completely unrelated characters. But the three of us will soon come to know each other, and many others just like us.

The three of us set out to be heroes, but as our adventures commenced we became something else, something more.

This is the story, of how we became legends.


	2. Chapter 2

(Musutafu, Japan)

It was a calm afternoon in the streets of Musutafu. Many cars drove through the streets this time of day, but one certain taxi cab was harboring Cruz Clayborne.

"*Yawn!* _Damn jet-lag_ ," Cruz spoke tiredly in English. "Hey mister, what time is it here?" He asked in Japanese.

"It's about one thirty, kid." The middle-aged cab driver answered. "I'm surprised you can speak Japanese as well as you can. Where ya from?"

Cruz smiled, "I'm from the states."

"America, huh? What brings you all the way to Japan."

"I'm here to take the U.A. entrance exam."

The driver looked surprised, "Just for a test? I mean, I know U.A. has the top hero course but to travel so far? Don't they have hero courses in America?"

"They do, but none of them hold a candle to U.A. Plus a certain mentor of mine sent in a recommendation for me to take the test."

"Ho~ I see. Well, we're here kid."

The cab stopped in front of a nice looking hotel. Cruz got out of the cab, grabbed his luggage, and paid his exact fee, but to his surprise, he got change back.

"But didn't I…?" Cruz started.

"Consider it a discount, kid. As well as a 'good luck' on the test." The driver gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, man. I'll do my best!" With that, Cruz walked into the hotel.

( **SMASH!** )

After checking in Cruz was told to wait while they prepare his room, so he was looking around for a place to sit in the lobby. Although the common area was relatively filled with people of all shapes and sizes, so it was quite difficult.

He spotted an empty spot, directly next to a certain English boy. Robbert Elwood, who had also just arrived at the hotel, was also waiting for his room while reading a pamphlet he found.

"Hey, buddy," Cruz called, making Robbert look up at him. "You mind if I take that seat next to you?"

"Do what you want," Robbert replied and returned to his pamphlet.

Cruz put down his luggage and sat next to the English boy. After a moment of silence, Cruz looked over at the pamphlet Robbert was reading. It was a pamphlet for U.A.

"Oh, you taking the U.A. exam too?" Cruz asked.

"Mhm," Robbert answered, eyes not leaving the pamphlet.

"You don't look like you're from around here as well, so I guess you're here because of the 'Class-C Initiative.' Am I right?"

"Mhm."

"Nice, me too dude. I'm from America, where are you from?"

"London."

"Damn, all the way from Europe. Pretty cool how U.A.'s providing this hotel for us international applicants, huh?"

"Mhm."

Cruz smiled and patted Roberts' shoulder. "Yeah, I like you, man! You're easy to talk to!" He reached into his luggage and pulled out two Coke sodas. He placed one next to Robert and started drinking the other himself. "Well, I hope we both get in buddy."

Suddenly, a bellhop approached the two. "Clayborne-san, your room is ready. Let me take your bags." The bellhop grabbed Cruz's luggage.

Cruz got up and turned to Robert, "See you during the test bud." With that, he followed the bellhop to his room.

Robert looked up from his pamphlet for a moment before returning to it.

"What a strangely cheery guy. Although, I feel like I've seen him before." He said to himself.

Another bellhop approached him this time. "Elwood-san, your room is ready now. Would you like me to take your luggage?"

"I can take it myself." He answered while putting down the pamphlet and picking up his luggage.

While he was following the Bellhop to his room, he was checking his e-mail. He saw that one new message from his parents. It only asked if he made it to Japan, as well as stating how important it is for him to pass the entrance exam.

'Yeah, Yeah, mom and dad, I got it.' He thought to himself as he replied to the mail. The moment he reached his room, he dropped his luggage and plopped onto the bed. 'Stupid jet-lag.'

He continued to surf the internet with his phone until he somehow found himself on YouTube, and stumbled upon a certain channel.

' _Hm? It's that guy._ ' He though referring to Cruz. ' _Cruz Clayborne, he's an American YouTuber. What's a guy like him wanting to be a hero for?_ ' He shook his head. ' _Oh well, it doesn't matter. Just another stepping stone._ ' He thought before closing his eyes to take a nap.

( **SMASH!** )

"Are you still unsure about taking the exam? It's in two days."

In a local cafe in Musutafu, there sat Hope Toshinori along with a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs that framed the side of his face. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that looked far too big for him, as well as green cargo pants. This was Yagi Toshinori, or as the world calls him, All Might. He was asking Hope about her reluctance of taking the exam for U.A.

"Of course I'm unsure." Hope sighed. "Anyone in my position would be. I know it's a great honor, but I'm fourteen!"

"C'mon, you're intelligent enough to skip a grade, and you have the potential to be a great hero." All Might tried to persuade her.

"I know, Tou-san. You tell me that all the time, but I'm just scared. I won't be advancing with my friends, and I'll be alone there. Plus, what if my classmates don't take kindly to me." She said timidly.

All Might took a deep breath and grasped one of her hands with his.

"You are the most courageous, selfless, and dependable girl I know. If it wasn't for you, I might not even be alive right now. I know for a fact that if you give something your all, nothing could stand in your way. This is your choice to make but remember no matter what you chose. I'll always be proud of you."

Hope took a moment to collect her thoughts until she sighed.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. Although I might not even get in, given the pass rate. But I'll try it out at least."

All Might smiled, "That's all I ask. Now, let's eat. I heard this place has some pretty good chocolate cake."

Hope comically glared at All Might while puffing out her cheeks. "Remember your blood sugar Tou-san. We don't want to shorten your time even more."

All Might sweat-dropped, "Yes, honey."

( **SMASH!** )

It was the day of the entrance exam. After the orientation, the examines were taken to an artificial city terrain for their mock battle exams. They were to defeat foe villans that vary in points, except one strange one that was worth no points.

At the edge of Battle Center C, many examines were waiting for the test to start. All of them wearing some form of work out or track clothes. Amongst the crowd, Cruz was doing a few stretches getting ready for the test.

"Okay, ten minutes, huh? Gives me plenty of time, even if I gotta switch it up." Cruz spoke to himself. He reached for the pockets around his belt and pulled out a Mountain Dew. "Good thing I came fully stocked."

Just then from afar, he spotted Robert waiting patiently for the exam to begin.

"Hey, buddy!" Cruz walked up to Robert. "Looks like we're in the same Battle Center. We'll get to see what each other is made of."

"Looks like it," Robert spoke momotomly.

"Hm, come to think of it I never got your name." Cruz scratched his head sheepishly.

"It's Elwood."

"That's your first name?"

"Last name," Robert answered quickly.

"... Do you have a first name?"

"Yes."

"... Are you gonna tell me?"

"Not particularly."

"Alright then! Elwood is it!" Cruz cheered. "Well, my name's -!"

"Cruz Clayborne." Robert interrupted.

Cruz stepped back in shock. "Wha!? How did you know? Do you have a mind reading quirk?"

"No, I found your YouTube channel."

"Oh, haha." Cruz laughed sheepishly. "I didn't think people would recognize me all the way out here. But yeah, I'm pretty famous back in the states. 1.2 million subscribers, no big deal." Cruz started to humble brag.

"Good for you. Now you need about 60 million more to reach the top." Robert said sarcastically.

"Hahaha! You just watch my friend. I'll be up there, as well as being a great hero on top of that!"

Suddenly, a girl who was just passing by started to trip right next to them. Although, before she hit the ground, Cruz caught her by her collar to pull her back to her feet.

"Whoa, there little lady. I know the test is kind of nerve-racking, but you don't need to go falling all over yourself." He joked.

The girl happened to be none other than Hope. She bowed her head slightly with a bit of sweat down her forehead.

"Hehe~ Thanks for that. Yeah, I am pretty nervous." She replied as she stood back up.

Cruz patted her shoulder, "Well chin up there. We're all aspiring heroes. All we can do is our very best and we'll be golden." Cruz encouraged as he took another sip of the Mountain Dew in his hand. "Name's Cruz by the way. This guy here is Elwood." He jabbed his thumb towards Robert.

Hope comically narrowed her eyes at Cruz. "Should you really be drinking soda right before a physical test? Especially one with so much sugar and caffeine? It's very unhealthy for you." She chastised.

"Well, actually it's-!"

"Let the test begin!" A voice boomed through the speakers.

Everyone looked around confused.

"There is no countdown in an actual emergency! Your test begins now!" The announcer yelled.

With that, all hell broke loose.

Every examine rushed into the Urban setting to gather as many points as they can.

"No time to talk. See you guys in the winner's circle!" Cruz chugged the last of his Mountain Dew. The moment he finished it off, his snow-white hair turned into a sparkling emerald as well as his eyes. "I'm fizzing with power!" With that, he jumped toward the city with great force.

Hope just looked dumbfounded. "Well, that was a thing." She looked beside her to see Robert is gone, as well as every other examine. "Wait! Save some villains for me!"

 **(SMASH!** )

"Hah!"

*Crash!*

Cruz was barreling through the city, only stopping to crush any villain he can find. He just used his enhanced strength to smash his fist through the head of a one-point villain.

"So far so good," Cruz spoke to himself while still running. "But I need to find more than just one-pointers and fast. I should probably change it up." He pulled out a Coke from his belt and started drinking it. But suddenly, a two-point villain crashed down in front of him somehow from the sky. Cruz immediately stopped in his tracks. He tried to run the other way, but a three-pointer got in his way. Then on both sides, two one-point villans dropped to stop him. He was completely surrounded.

"Well, that's not very sporty of you lot. Can I at least finish my drink?" He joked.

The three-pointer raised it's robotic claw and swung down on Cruz, but he jumped out of the way at the last moment.

"I'll take that as a no. Better start chugging!" He drank his Coke faster while also narrowly dodging the other villains' attacks.

He landed on the ground, but the two-pointer immediately drove its claw down onto Cruz. Its claw struck the ground, kicking up dust and obscuring its vision.

"Where do you think you're looking?" Cruz's voice rang. The villain turned towards the voice, only to receive a powerful kick to the face. Which destroyed its eye sensors.

Cruz landed on the ground, but with great speed, he zoomed towards the other robots that surrounded him. Within the blink of an eye, the robot villains started falling apart.

Cruz suddenly stopped running to catch his breath.

"*Pant!* Whoo~! Enhanced speed comes in handy." He said to himself before running off to find more villains.

( **SMASH!** )

A three-point villain was wondering around the urban city, probably looking for examines to fight. Just then, it was suddenly surrounded by a field of pure darkness. It looked around confused, it never saw Robert landing on it's back and jamming a piece of scrap metal into its circuits making it explode. Robert landed on the ground as the dark fields disappear around him.

"That makes thirty-two points. Still not enough." He muttered to himself.

"Ahh!"

A shriek rang through the air and caught his attention. A few yards away from him, he saw a blue-skinned girl fall on her back and a three-pointer about to crush her.

Thinking fast, he starts running towards her, while also generating a ball of dark energy between his palms. He suddenly dispersed the energy ball, and the area around him, the girl, and the villain all turned black. The robot stopped its attack and looked around in confusion because it couldn't see anything.

Although, Robert could see clear as day in the darkness. He quickly jumps towards the villain and jammed the scrap metal into its circuits, destroying it.

The field disappeared, revealing a destroyed villain and two fine examines.

Rober walked over to the downed girl, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Taking a closer look at the girl he just saved, he could take in her appearance. She had sapphire blue, scaly skin like a dragon. She had long, navy-colored hair that flowed down her back, with what looked like two horns on the front of her head. Her eyes were a solid orange, and spikes protruded from her elbows as sharp as the claws on her hands.

"Y-yes, thank you." She answered timidly.

He offered a hand her a hand up, which she took. "There isn't much time left, both of us better find more villains."

She nodded before Robert turned around and left.

( **SMASH!** )

Hope could be seen running through the city urgently.

"Thirty-three points, I need more. There are only two minutes left! I better hurry."

*Crash!*

Three of the three-pointer's suddenly crashed through a building right in front of her.

"Oh, how convenient." She smirked while pulling out a canister from her pocket. Water started to flow out and float in the air as she made hand movements. The water started to form into three large spheres.

"Take this!" She thrust her arms forward, and the spheres shot towards the robots.

The force of the spheres made the villains flinch due to the force, but no real damage was done. Until the water started to quickly flow into their vulnerable circuitry, which made them short out and explode.

"Well, that was rather easy." She sighed in relief.

"Behind you!" a voice called out to her.

She quickly turned around and saw a two-pointer about to crush her. Right before a claw was about to hit her, everything went black. She knew she was still awake, but darkness completely took over her vision.

"Shoot your water directly in front of you." The same voice from before told her.

Not seeing any other choice, she did as she was told and shot a powerful jet of water directly in front of her. She didn't hear or see anything, so she couldn't tell if it actually worked. Until the darkness lifted, revealing a destroyed villain and Robert walking towards her.

"Sorry for the sudden shock." Robert apologized.

Hope bowed her head slightly, "No, it's alright. Thank you for saving my hide back there."

"Don't mention it."

"Elwood-san right? Was that darkness your quirk?"

"Yes. I can create fields of pure darkness that completely shut down the senses. No one can see, smell, or hear within except me, and if I allow it only my voice can be heard." Robert described his quirk.

Hope smiled, "That's pretty neat! Well mine's hydrokinesis, it's exactly how it sounds. I can control water with my mind."

"A very versatile quirk."

In the distance, they could hear metal smacking into something, as well as a yell that sounded like it was getting closer. Then suddenly, a flying object flew right past them and collided with a conveniently placed vending machine near them.

When the dust settled, it revealed Cruz sitting on the floor shaking off the sudden collision.

"That didn't feel good." He muttered to himself before he saw multiple sodas on the floor around him. "There was actual soda in this machine?"

"Ahem." Hope fake coughed.

Cruz turned to notice them, "Oh hey guys! How's the test going?"

"One minute left!" The announcer suddenly called out.

"Damn, do we even have enough points to pass?" Cruz asked.

The ground started to shake violently, almost knocking the trio off balance.

"Was that an earthquake?" Hope asked.

"Not exactly." Robert pointed towards something very unsettling.

Not too far away, a colossal-sized villain towered over them.

"That must be the zero-pointer!" Hope realized.

"Then we better just run." Cruz stated, "Remember what the announcer said, there's no point in fighting it."

"Help!" A shriek caught all of their attention.

A few yards away, not just one but a whole group of examines were trapped under debris. Which so happened to be in the zero-point villain's direction, and it kept getting closer to crushing them under its foot.

"Damn it! They need help!" Cruz clenched his fists.

"But what can we do against something so big?" Hope asked.

Robert continued to survey the situation before he looked towards the other two. "Do either of you two have a very hard-hitting attack?"

Cruz sighed, "I do, but I blew through my load already. My abilities change depending on what soda I drink, but I'm out." He then saw the Pepsi's that fell on the ground after he collided with the vending machines. "Wait, no I'm not! Good thing I crashed into that machine, and trust me when I say that this one packs a punch."

"Good, cause I think I have a plan, but it's gonna take all of us."

Cruz looked at his wristwatch, "Well I'm almost out of time to use my quirk if we're gonna do this we gotta do it now!"

Robert nodded, "I have enough energy that will surround the villain in a dark field to distract it."

Hope looked concerned, "But with a field, that big, won't it consume Cruz and I as well?"

"Yes, but you two will be able to hear my voice. Since I can see I'll walk you two through it. After Cruz charges up his attack, Hope will need to use her water powers to launch Cruz towards the villain's face. I'll tell you exactly where to aim."

Cruz thought for a second, "Sounds risky, let's do it!" Cruz began drinking multiple cans of the Pepsi.

Hope sighed, "We're trusting you on this one Elwood, you better be sure about this."

"I am," Robert answered determined before the three of them ran closer to the zero-pointer.

They stopped when they were directly beneath the giant robot.

"You two ready?" Robert asked them.

Cruz just finished off the cans of Pepsi as his hair and eyes turned to bronze. "Ready!"

Hope levitates some water around her, "I'm ready too."

"Right. Let's get started."

Robert then summoned a large ball of dark energy the size of a medicine ball. He dispersed it, and the zero-pointer and the area around them turned to pure darkness. Hope used her water to surround Cruz and lifted him off the ground.

"Aim upwards about a hundred and thirty-five degrees," Robert ordered as Hope did just as he said. "Launch!"

Hope used her water to launch Cruz upwards at a great speed. Just as she did that, Robert fell to his knees in fatigue as the darkness quickly faded around them. The moment the robot could actually see again, the only thing it saw was Cruz in front of its face with his right hand coated in a bright, bronze aura.

"Take this!" Cruz reeled his fist back and delivered a powerful energy-filled attack on the zero-pointers face. The force of the attack left a large indent in its face as it started falling backward.

"Yeah! We did it!" Cruz cheered before realization hit him. "Wait, we didn't talk about how I would be getting down!" with that he started plummeting towards the Earth.

But whilst in his panic, Hope used the last of her water to catch Cruz before he hit the ground and levitated him back to the group.

"Thanks, Hope." Cruz thanked.

"Time's up! The test has concluded!" The announcer said as an alarm boomed through.

"So that's it, huh? I hope we all got enough points." Cruz turned his attention to the downed Robert. "You alright man?"

Robert got to his feet with a sigh, "I'll manage."

"You're pretty cool, you know that? Coming up with a plan like that on the spot." Cruz chuckled.

"He's right." Hope agreed. "We managed to take that giant down and save those other participants."

Robert just shrugged and slightly turned away. "Thanks, I guess." But if one were to look closely, they could see a small smile on his face.

"Here's to a job well done!" Cruz rose his fist out to the others.

Robert and Hope hesitated for only a moment, before putting their fists in as well for a three-way fist bump.

*Grrrrrl!*

"Uh oh, that's not good." Cruz held his stomach and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Hope asked confused.

Cruz's face turned a slightly visible green color. "I think those sodas were expired. I'll be right back!" He then ran off into a nearby alley.

Hope and Robert just stared blankly.

"Idiot." They said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright! Uniform, check! Bag, check! Lunch, check!"

It was morning in Musutafu, Japan, and we start our story off with Hope Toshinori. Currently, she was fanatically going through her materials.

The reason?

Well, today was her first day of attending U.A. In the Hero Course! Naturally, a teenage girl would want to make a good first impression. She was sorting through various materials at the moment, but to whos, they are, well…

"Honey, I think I have everything I need." All Might in his skinny form tried to calm his daughter.

"You need to be properly prepared for today! You're starting your teaching position, so you need to be proper or your class won't take you seriously!" Hope lectured her father, before handing him a bento. "Here is your lunch."

All Might sighed, "Thanks, Honey. Now let's get going, we both probably don't want to be late on our first days."

With that, the father-daughter duo began their trek to U.A.

 **(Smash!)**

After arriving at U.A. Hope had parted ways with her father, cause her father was going to tend to a different class.

Now Hope was walking through the hallowed halls of U.A. searching for her class. Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar, English boy walking a few paces ahead of her.

"Elwood!" Hope sped up to the English boys side.

"Oh, your name was Hope right?" Robert asked.

The hydrokinetic smiled, "That's right. So since both of us are here, I'm assuming you also passed the exam."

Robert nodded.

"What class are you in?" Hope asked.

"Class-C," Robert replied.

"Oh, me too. I guess we should walk together then."

Rober shrugged, refocusing on the path ahead of him. Silence then fell upon the duo as they continued their trek to their class. Until…

"Yo!" A yell caught their attention.

They then suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around their shoulders. Now standing between the two was their American acquaintance, Cruz. He was wearing his uniform in a very in orthodox way. His blazer was open, he was without a tie, and he had multiple accessories on his wrists.

"Looks like all three of us made it to in! Can someone say, destiny?!" Cruz cheered excitedly.

Hope laughed nervously, "Good morning Cruz. So you passed as well?"

Robert just grumbled irritably, not liking being unexpectedly pulled into a half hug.

"Got that right! I'm heading to Class-C as we speak."

"What a coincidence, so are we."

"Nice!" Cruz cheered, "We're gonna be classmates! This deserves a selfie!"

He swiftly took out his phone and took a selfie of the three of them. He released the hug he had them in and began walking backward ahead of them.

"That one's going straight to my twitter. #U.A, #NewFriends, #HeroCourse, #NoFilter." Cruz typed.

Robert quickly grabbed Cruz by the collar of his uniform. "I don't want that picture online. Delete it."

"Whoa! Hey man, what's wrong with taking a harmless pic?"

"Delete it!" Robert demanded, before letting go and walking at a faster pace.

Cruz straightened out his uniform as Hope walked up. "Are you okay, Cruz?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Geez, I didn't know he gets huffy about pictures."

The three of them then continue their way to their class.

 **(Smash!)**

The trio reached the door of Class-C. Robert had been silent the rest of the way, after the picture incident.

They entered the class, which was filled with other students that varied in all shapes and sizes. Including the three of them, there were twenty students in Class-C.

There were only three seats left, and they were all by the window. Seeing no other choice, the trio took the remaining seats. Robert took the very back window seat, in front of him was Hope, and then Cruz.

After a moment's wait, the door slid open and revealed a woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties. She stood at about 5.6ft tall, her jet black, pixie-cut hairstyle framed her face. Her calm smile complimented her soft pink eyes as she walked towards the podium. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, along with a black pencil skirt and matching leggings.

"Good Morning student. I'm your Homeroom teacher, Ms. Aya Shuzenji, but you can call me Ms. Shuzenji." She introduced herself. "I'd like to welcome you all to Class-C of the U.A. Hero course. Now as you all know, Class-C is a brand new class they just implemented this year. This is the class for all you international students who were recommended by the top heroes in your respective countries. This is a great honor, not for just you students, but for our school as well. U.A. wants to spread the message, that great heroes can be found all over the world. Which is what this class represents by hosting all of you. Now, why don't we begin class with introductions to try and get to know each other? State your name, age, home country, and whatever else you would like to add. Let's go by seating starting with the top left and going by row vertically, starting with Mr. Walker."

The student sitting in the top left corner of the room stood up. It was a male student, standing at about 6 ft. tall. His skin had a dark tan tone to it, his eyes were a deep blue, and his short wavy hair was dark brown. He had a lean, muscular physique, and wearing his uniform untucked.

"G'day mates! Name's Slade Walker, fifteen years old, and I'm from Australia. New Zealand to be exact. I hope we can all get along, as well as get into a bunch of crazy adventures together." Slade joked with a broad Australian accent, before sitting back down for the next student.

The next student was a girl standing at 5.6ft in height. She had straight, long black hair that reached down to her back. She had dark caramel skin with hazel eyes. There were also blue gems embedded on her forehead and her wrists. She wore her uniform properly as well.

"Greetings. My name is Priya Agate. I am fifteen years old, and I am from Mumbai, India. I hope for a very productive three years with all of you on our way to becoming great heroes." She spoke with a soft Indian accent.

The next student caught Roberts attention, ' _It's that girl I saved at the exam. So she got in after all.'_ He thought.

The next student was a girl. She had sapphire blue, scaly skin like a dragon. She had long, navy-colored hair that flowed down her back, with what looked like two horns on the front of her head. Her eyes were a solid orange, and spikes protruded from her elbows as sharp as the claws on her hands.

She fidgeted nervously as she spoke, "M-my name is Xena Solis, fifteen, and I'm from Dublin, Ireland. Nice to meet you all." She quickly sat down for the next student.

Next was a male student standing at 5.10ft in height. He had pale white skin and shining blue eyes. His blonde hair was styled in a buzzcut. His body was very slim and lean.

"Hello. I am Ivan Bodewig, I am fifteen years old, and I'm from Berlin, Germany. I hope we can all inspire greatness within each other." Ivan spoke calmly in a thick German accent.

Standing next was another male student that looked to be about 5.9ft tall. He had short, straight black hair with two streaks in his hair that looked like lightning bolts, one was blue and the other was yellow. His eyes were electric blue and his skin was a light tan. He had a moderate muscular physique, not a bodybuilder but very in shape.

"Greetings! I am Blade Hansen, fifteen years old, and from Stockholm, Scandinavia! May we all fight alongside each other with honor! People will sing songs of our legacy!" Blade cheered in a boisterous yell.

After he was a female student that was 5.4ft tall. She had red hair that was tied up in a bun on the back of her head, she had pale white skin, and Her eyes were a shade of lilac

"Ni Hao! I'm Fei Hong, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm from Beijing, China. Please be kind, and I will return the favor in spades." Fei bowed respectfully.

Standing up next was another girl about 5.10ft tall. She had long, wavy brunette hair that flowed down her back, her eyes were a deep amber color, and skin had a dark tanned tone.

"What's up everyone? I'm Isabella Santos but just call me Izzy. I'm fifteen, and I came all the way from Brasilia, Brazil. Let's all get along, okay?" Izzy introduced herself cooly.

Then a male student who had short magenta hair with the bangs being white stood up. He was 5.7ft tall with magenta eyes, and white skin. A relaxes smile seemed predominantly plastered on his face.

"Hellooo~. I'm Seth Strife, I'm pretty sure I'm fifteen, and where I come from is Ontario, Canada. I tend to forget things pretty easily, so I hope you'll all bear with me." He spoke in a very relaxed tone.

The next girl was also 5.4ft tall, same as Fei Hong. Her hair was pure snow white and styled in a bob-cut, along with two long rabbit ears sticking out from the top of her head. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin had a pinkish hue to it.

"Bonjour! I'm Charlotte Caron, also fifteen, and I hail from Paris, France. I'm just so hopping happily to meet you all! Let's all have fun together." Charlotte cheered while hopping in place.

The next girl stood tall with her arms crossed, even though she was 4.9ft in height. She had straight, long, silver hair that was tied into a ponytail, her eyes were navy blue, and her skin was pale white.

"Privet, I am Vlada "Shepard" Petrov, fifteen years old, and I am from Moscow, Russia. It is a pleasure to be amongst elites like myself. May those who are below us tremble beneath our might." Vlada announced proudly, making some of the class look at her sheepishly.

Next, two girls who look like twins stood up at the same time. They both had black straight hair and tan complexions. Although one had red eyes and loose hair that went to her back, the other had blue eyes and her hair was tied in twintails, both at the same height of 5.5ft.

The twin with red eyes and loose hair spoke first, "Hola! I'm Natalia Gracia, and this is my twin sister Sophia Gracia!" Natalia spoke excitedly.

The twin with blue eyes and twintails, now named Sophia, spoke next. "We are both fifteen, our home country is Madrid, Spain." She spoke in a more stoic and calmer tone than her sister.

"Let's all become heroes together." The both of them said in unison.

Up next was the largest male student in the class, standing at 6.3ft tall. His short, black hair was spiked, dark hazel eyes and dark tan skin. He had a very muscular frame, one that looked like a bodybuilder.

"Sawadee ka, My name is Veera Sakpraseuth, fifteen years old, and I'm from Bankok, Thailand. Let's show the world the strength of Class C."

After Veera was another female student. Her height was 5.7ft tall, her curly hair was a dark green color and ran down to her hips, azure blue eyes, and a white complexion.

She flicked her hair back before she spoke, "Ash Lee is my name, fifteen years young, and I call Singapore my home. I'm looking forward to having fun with all of you." She spoke in a mischievous tone.

Jumping up in excitement after Ash's introductions were the next female student. Her hair was a brilliant rose color, and very curly and wavy reaching down her back, almost like cotton candy. Her eyes were sky blue and had a pale white complexion.

"Hey everyone! I'm Lily Nilson, I'm fifteen, and Brussels, Belgium is my home country. I love sweets, so I hope I can make some sweet memories with all of you!" she cheered.

After Lily was a girl about the same height. Her straight, grassy green hair that reached her shoulders and for some reason had various flowers around her head. The most prominent flower was the bright red rose on the right side of her hair. Her eyes were a pink hue, and her skin had a light tan hue.

"Hey, I'm Rose Marinez, I'm fifteen years old, and I'm from Mexico City, Mexico. Let's all bloom into wonderful, heroic, flowers." she happily spoke as more flowers sprouted from her hair.

Next was a girl about 5ft tall. Her hair was electric blue but the tips were white, and her eyes were onyx gray.

"I'm Nana Heo, fifteen, home country is Seol, South Korea." That was all she said, with little interest in her voice.

With the last of their classmates' introductions over, that left Hope, Robert, and Cruz left.

Cruz was next to introduce himself. "Yo! The names Cruz Clayborn, fifteen years old, and I'm from Hollywood, California. I also have my own YouTube channel where I post various gaming/comedy sketch content, so please hit that subscribe button!" Cruz promoted himself, while Hope and Robert looked at him sheepishly from behind.

Hope stood up next, "I'm Hope Toshinori, fourteen years old, and Musutafu is my home. I know I may be younger than all of you, but please treat me like you would anyone else." She bowed slightly before sitting.

Lastly, Robert stood up with his arms crossed. "My name is Elwood… That's it."

The rest of the class just looked at him strangely, except Hope and Cruz who just signed at their British friends' behavior.

"Eh, don't worry about him, everyone," Cruz said, gaining the classes attention. "He may act all cold and aloof, but he's a pretty cool guy."

Robert slightly glared at him in annoyance, before he just looked away with a "hmph!"

Ms. Yoru then clapped her hands with a smile. "Alright, now that we got introductions out of the way. We should all head to the auditorium for the Opening Ceremony. Usually, on the first day of school, it would and on the Ceremony, but I would like all of you to meet back here in the classroom after. Our class will be doing something different than the rest." The class looked at her in confusion. "Now let's go kids. Chop, chop!"

With that Class-C went to the entrance ceremony.

 **(Smash!)**

The U.A. Opening Ceremony had come to an end. When Class-C returned to their homeroom, Ms. Shuzenji handed each student a gym uniform and told them to follow her to the sports track.

"Now, why I asked you all to change is because we'll be doing a "Quirk Assessment Test" today." Ms. Shuzenji explained as they made their way there.

"A Quirk assessment test, on the first day? Isn't that a little out of the ordinary?" Priya asked.

"Here at U.A. we're not really tethered to traditions, so us teachers get to run our classes however we see fit. We'll be doing a series of basic physical assessment tests, but I'll have you use your quirks. These tests will show me the upper limits of your quirks and your room for growth."

"SMASH!"

Ms. Shuzenji's lecture was interrupted by a yell and the sight of a softball soaring through the air. Class-C had arrived at the sports track, only to find it was occupied by another class.

"Daaamn~. That ball flew. Wonder how far it went." Slade cheered.

This gained the attention of the other class as they all looked towards Class-C.

Ms. Shuzenji put her hands on her hips and glared at the man who seemed to be the teacher. "Eraser, you stole my idea."

The man in question was a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and half-opened black eyes. He also is quite pale. He sported a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wore a white scarf around his neck. This was Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraser Head, and Class-A's homeroom teacher.

"Well, you're the one who decided to waste time to attend the entrance ceremony. First come, first serve." Mr. Aizawa replied in a lazy voice.

Ms. Shuzenji sighed before her eyes settled upon Izuku Midoriya, who was standing at the foot of the pitching track. "You there, young, green haired boy. Come here." Izuku was surprised and nervously walked towards Ms. Shuzenji, still clutching his hand. She carefully examined Izuku's swollen finger. "Looks like a nasty injury. Let me heal that up for you."

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them her pink irises started glowing. She gazed directly at Izuku's injury as a soft pink aura. The swollen, injured finger began to heal slowly until it was completely healed.

"Wow, that's an amazing quirk." Izuku flexed his fingers in amazement before a look of realization struck his face. "Wait! You're _her_ , right? The Healing Hero, Medic Gaze."

Ms. Shuzenji smiled, "Yup, that's me."

"Um, excuse me." a student of Class-A spoke. It was a tall and muscular young man. He had black hair and wore rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. He wore the same U.A. tracksuit everyone else was wearing, and his calves were strangely thick with six exhaust ports sticking our of each. This was Tenya Iida. "Mr. Aizawa, who are these students?"

Just before Aizawa could reply.

"Deku, you bastard!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled as he shot towards Izuku, hands exploding with power. "Tell me how you did that, or you're dead!"

However, before he could reach Izuku something shot towards him and wrapped itself around his arms and legs. Which sent him to the ground.

"What the hell!?" he struggled to break free, but his limbs were bound by, "Water!?"

"I suggest you stand down," Hope spoke. Her hand was clenched, which showed she was the one binding Katsuki. "I'm pretty sure attacking other students is against the rules."

"You bitch!" Katsuki growled as he was still trying to escape her bind. "Why can't I use my quirk!"

"Because I erased your quirk," Aizawa answered. His eyes were glowing red and his hair rose up, indicating that he was using his quirk. "Young lady, you can let him go now." Hope released her water bind from Katsuki.

"As for who we are, we're another hero course class. Class-C." Ms. Shuzenji introduced her class.

There was chatter amongst Class-A before Iida stepped forward to greet them.

"Greetings! It's an honor to meet another hero course class! I am Tenya Iida of Class-A!" He extended his hand out for a handshake.

Cruz strutted up to Iida and shook his hand in return. "Nice to meet you, dude. Name's Cruz Clayborne of Class-C, I hope our classes can all get along."

"Hah!" A scoff from Vlada caught everyone's attention. "Why and Earth should we do that? No offense to your positivity Cruz, but why should we associate ourselves with those who are leagues below us?"

This caused most of Class-A to glare at the Russian girl.

"Leagues below? Just what do you mean by that?" Momo Yaoyorozu asked.

Vlada flicked her hair back, "Don't you know what Class-C is? We are a class made up of students from around the world, hand picked by the number one heroes in our respective countries. We're the best of the best."

"Oh yeah?" Denki Kaminari spoke in an accusatory tone. "We all saw the roster from the entrance exam. I don't remember seeing a 'Cruz Clayborne' on the leaderboard. In fact, I don't remember any names that looked too foreign."

"Of course they weren't there," Aizawa spoke up. "There were a lot more international applicants than them, so they got their own roster. Specifically for them, not to lump them in with the normal applicants."

"Just like your teacher said. We're in our own league." Vlada puffed out her chest with pride.

"Hey, hey, none of that, Vlada." Cruz tried to defuse the situation. "We ain't any better than the next student. We're all here to learn."

"She does have a point though." Ashe suddenly spoke up. "Each of us has already proven ourselves to garner the attention of our countries number ones. It would make sense that we would be above the common student, even if by a bit."

"Even those of us who have quirks that aren't exactly accustomed to combat," Ivan added his two cents.

"Haha!" Blaze laughed heartily. "I concur. We are mighty!"

Veera and Robert silently agreed with them.

Most of the students in Class-A began to glare at Class-C for their comments.

"That's enough everyone!" Priya shouted. "Yes, we may be here under different circumstances than the other classes, but that by no means we're better than anyone here."

"Yeah!" Lily cheered in agreement. "We're all here to become pros. Plus I don't wanna be remembered as a class full of meanies!"

"Same!" Charlotte agreed.

Hope nodded in agreement. "Let's all have respect for our fellow students, alright guys?"

Vlada scoffed once again. "You're the last person I would have expected that from. Aren't you this countries representative? Chosen by the number one pro, All Might?"

Class-A looked at Hope in shock. Class-C wasn't too publicly known, to begin with, so to hear their country has a rep in the call was surprising.

Hope felt nervous before she spoke, "Yes I am, but I'm not using that as an excuse to look down on others. I'm here because I want to be a hero, that's it!"

Seeing Hope's assertiveness, Vlada and the others dropped the subject in respect.

Aizawa observed the other class in interest before an idea popped into his head.

"Shuzenji, are you alright with my class sticking around for your classes tests?" Aizawa asked her.

Ms. Shuzenji thought for a moment before smiling, "I don't see why not. A little friendly competition sounds like a great incentive."

Aizawa nodded before turning to his class. "Alright, listen up. I'm canceling the rest of the tests so we can observe Class-C. In the hero business, there's a lot of competing for popularity if one wants to reach the top. In that case, you would have to trample other heroes to do so. It may not be the most positive way to look at the job, but that's the reality. Even now as students, you have to prove yourselves for the pros companies keeping their eyes on you. So you'll be competing with the other classes. For example, Class-C."

Both Classes looked competitively at each other.

So the rivalry between Class-A and Class-C has begun.

* * *

 **Hey heroes! Fear Ripper here. Thank you for taking the time to read this fic.**

 **This is a collab with me and two of my friends. BloodwitchRaven and Cosmic Guardian. They own two of the OC's in this fic. Hope is Raven's character and Robert is Cosmic's. My OC is Cruz, as well as a few others, but most were submitted by other friends. Which I can't thank them enough for.**

 **Anyways, Fav, follow, review and all that crap.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
